But first, let me take a selfie
by ChristineBR
Summary: Finn está viciado na rede social OOOface, Jake não está conseguindo que Finn largue a internet, então ele procura algumas pessoas que possam ajudar o seu irmão. Finnceline, mas só no terceiro capítulo.
1. Vício

"Finn, você quer jogar o novo videogame que eu fiz? É demais! Têm zumbis, explosões, espadas, prêmios, tesouros e é claro, princesas para salvar" O pequeno robô perguntou ao rapaz com sua fofa voz eletrônica.

"Hoje não BMO" O garoto respondeu sem tirar os olhos do objeto em sua mão.

"Ok" BMO disse antes de ir para outro canto da casa fazer o que seja que ele faça quando ninguém está olhando.

* * *

"Finn, advinha o que eu estou fiz pro almoço? Bolo de carne! Sua comida favorita!" O cão disse enquanto colocava os pratos e talheres na mesa.

"Aham Jake. Pega um prato pra mim e coloca aqui na mesinha que eu vou comendo". Finn respondeu sem prestar muita atenção no que seu irmão dissera.

* * *

"Finn o humano e Jake o cão, precisamos de sua ajuda! Nossa pequena vila dos cogumelos está sendo atacada por um gigante terrível!" Duas pessoas do povo cogumelo entraram na casa dos heróis dessesperados.

"Não se preocupe carinha. Eu e o Finn vamos dar um jeito nessa parada. Não é Finn?" Jake disse se dirigindo até a porta para poder ajudar os pequenos cidadões.

"Hum... Acho que você consegue dar conta disso sozinho, Bro." Finn disse sem dar muita importância para o que estava acontecendo.

* * *

"Finn!" Jake gritou logo depois que colocou o pé dentro da casa da árvore. "Fiiinn!" Ele gritou com raiva enquanto subia para o segundo andar do lugar onde o garoto se encontrava.

Jake não ficou nem um pouco surpreso ao perceber que o rapaz estava exatamente no mesmo lugar de quando ele havia saído, estirado no sofá com o seu tablet na mão, rindo daquele monte de bobeira do OOOface.

"Finn larga essa coisa agora" Jake disse com autoridade, mas não recebeu nenhuma resposta "Ah é assim é?".

Com um gesto rápido, Jake tirou o aparelho das mãos o seu irmão, mas antes que pudesse comemorar, Finn pegou o braço de Jake e tetou puxar o tablet de volta "Devolve isso Jake!".

O cão não largava o objeto, e ao perceber isso, Finn puxou com mais força o tablet e mordeu o braço de Jake para fazê-lo soltar.

"Ai!" Jake grunhiu de dor "Nada legal cara.". Ele soltou o tablet e quando Finn o pegou, percebeu como Jake estava.

"Wow! Cara, o que aconteceu com você?" Finn perguntou tentando não cair na risada. "Esse olho roxo tá fazendo você ficar com uma cara muito engraçada.".

"Não ri Finn! Isso é sério! Aquele gigante acabou comigo e você nem estava lá pra me ajudar.".

"Peraí. Fica parado que eu vou tirar uma foto sua" Finn disse enquanto apontava a câmera do tablet para Jake.

"Não, não. Nada de foto mocinho." Jake reclamou esticando seus braços para tentar agarrar o aparelho novamente.

Finn desviou dos longos braços amarelos do seu irmão. "Devagar demais. Já tirei". Ele soltou uma gargalhada quando viu a foto "Essa vai pro face com certeza!" Ele virou a tela do tablet para a direção de Jake "Olha a sua cara!" Ele disse segurando o riso para poder falar.

"Finn já chega! Você está viciado nesse OOOface a semanas. Eu nem quero saber qual foi a última vez que você tomou um banho." Jake reclamou irritado.

"O que você acha que eu deveria colocar na descrição?" Finn perguntou sem tirar os olhos do tablet, indicando que ele não estava ouvindo sequer uma palavra do que o cão estava dizendo. "Ah! Já sei!" Ele gritou como tivesse acabado de descobrir a cura para todas as doenças do mundo. "#Jake#Apanhou#Gigante#OlhoRoxo#Queimaduras... Eu coloco mas o que?" Ele perguntou analisando a Jake para encontrar mais um adjetivo para descrevê-lo. "Como você ficou tão machucado, a ponto de ter queimaduras, lutando com um gigante?" O humano perguntou com um tom de curiosidade.

"Ninguém me avisou que a criatura tinha quatro braços e que soltava fogo pelas ventas" Jake disse cruzando os braços irritado.

"Hahaha! Fogo pelas ventas! É isso que eu vou colocar" Finn disse voltando sua atenção para o tablet. "#OlhoRoxo#Queimaduras#FogoPelasVentas" Ele disse enquanto ria.

Jake se afastou do garoto humano e foi até o seu quarto para poder tratar de seus ferimentos. Enquanto ele desinfetava os machucados, ele tratou de pensar em alguma coisa para fazer Finn acordar pra vida. O cachorro mágico teve que admitir que não estava fazendo progresso nenhum sozinho e que precisava de ajuda.

Terminando de enfaixar o último machucado de sua perna, Jake pegou o telefone, colocou os fones de ouvido e começou a procurar alguém, pela lista de contatos, que poderia ajuda-lo.

"Quem poderia me dar uma mãozinha?" Ele falou consigo mesmo "Lady? Acho que não... Tiffany? Nem pensar! Aquele garoto tem problemas... Prismo? Não estou desesperado a esse ponto... Princesa Jujuba? É... eu acho que sim. " Jake selecionou o numero da princesa e esperou que alguém o atendesse.

Alguns segundos depois Mordomo Menta atendeu a chamada. "Castelo do Reino Doce. Quem deseja?"

"Mordomo Menta? Aqui é o Jake. Eu posso falar com a princesa?"

"Infelizmente, a princesa acabou de sair para uma convenção de ciências e só vai retornar ao anoitecer." O mordomo explicou. "Quer deixar algum recado?"

"Não, não, obrigado mesmo assim." Jake desligou o telefone e voltou a sua busca por pessoas que poderiam ajuda-lo.

"Abacadenial? No que ele poderia ajudar?... Princesa Caroço? Eu nem sabia que eu tinha o número dela, aposto que foi ela mesma que colocou aqui, só não sei como... Meus filhos? Acho que eles estão trabalhando a essa hora, exceto pelo TV, não sei se ele conseguiu arrumar um emprego... Rei Gelado?...". Jake parou para pensar. "É, vai que dá certo..." O cão selecionou o número e esperou o telefone chamar. "Esse é o plano mais louco que eu já tive." Ele pensou.

"Jake! Sua foto tosca já tem 15 curtidas cara, e não passou nem 5 minutos direito. Daqui a pouco você vira uma sensação da internet." O cachorro ouviu seu irmão gritar do andar de baixo.

Jake suspirou "Tomara que eu não me arrependa disso".

* * *

**Então, eu não sei o que me deu para eu ter coragem de postar uma fanfiction aqui, mas eu acho que é porque eu fiquei meio revoltada porque só existem 18 fics em português. Aí eu resolvi postar, mesmo sabendo que quase ninguém vai ler, porque não tem muita gente que entende português nesse site. Eu acho. **

**Mas se você estiver lendo isso, muito obrigada! **

**(será que gente que fala espanhol entende potuguês? Porque eu meio que entendo as fanfictions em espanhol, eu acho as línguas bastante parecidas.)**


	2. Entrando numa fria

Poucos segundos depois Jake foi atendido. "Alô?"

Jake recebeu um "Wenk" como resposta, mas logo ouviu uma voz ao fundo "Gunter, trás o telefone pro papai." "Wenk" "Bom garoto, vem aqui" Jake ouviu um barulho que ele supôs que fosse o telefone caindo no chão. "Gunter! É pra me entregar o telefone e não jogar ele no chão!" "Wenk, wenk" "Será que eu tenho que fazer tudo sozinho aqui?!" Jake já estava perdendo a paciência, até que ele escutou alguém pegando o telefone. "Quem tá falando?" Rei gelado perguntou um pouco irritado devido o que aconteceu com seu pinguim.

"Nossa! Finalmente! Rei gelado aqui é o Jake" O cão respondeu também irritado pela demora.

"Jake parceiro!" O humor do Rei mudou drasticamente "Quanto tempo que você na me liga!".

"Deve ser porque eu nunca te liguei" Jake suspirou para recuperar um pouco de calma "Antes que eu me arrependa, tem como você dá uma passadinha aqui?".

"Você quer que eu vá à sua casa?" Rei Gelado perguntou como se não estivesse acreditando.

"É. Eu estou com um probleminha com o Finn, ele está viciado numa rede social e eu não consigo o fazer sair do lugar, só fica deitado no sofá com o tablet na mão, aí eu pensei que se você fingisse que iria raptar uma princesa, congelar uma vila, sei lá, ele pudesse sair desse transe maluco. Entendeu?"

Jake obteve silencio como resposta. "Rei Gelado? Você tá aí velhote?"

"Não. Eu estou aqui." Jake ouviu por trás dele. Quando ele se virou, deu de cara com Rei Gelado, com Gunter em seus braços, tentando entrar pela janela do quarto com um pouco de dificuldade.

"Mas o quê?!" Ele gritou surpreso.

"Quando você falou que queria que eu viesse pra cá..." O Rei disse com metade do corpo já dentro do lugar, tentando passar a perna direita pela janela semiaberta. "... eu não resisti e vim correndo. Hehe." Ele riu enquanto soltava Gunter no chão antes de cair com a cara no piso por ter conseguido passar todo o corpo pela pequena abertura da janela. "Ai!"

"A janela abre mais que isso sabia?" Jake falou com sarcasmo.

"Hum? Eu nem percebi. Estou tão feliz porque eu vou passar a tarde inteira com os meus dois melhores amigos!" Ele bateu palmas animado. "O que nós vamos fazer? Ver filmes? Paquerar princesas? Fazer noite do pijama? Gunter! Não quebra as coisas do Jake!" Ele gritou ao perceber que seu pinguim estava prestes a derrubar uma garrafa da estante-cama do cachorro. "Wenk!"

"Você não escutou eu explicando pelo telefone o que nós íamos fazer?" Jake gritou com raiva.

"Qual parte da frase 'quando você falou que queria que eu viesse pra cá, eu não resisti e vim correndo' você não entendeu?"

Jake começou a pensar que teria sido melhor ameaçar jogar Finn de um precipício do que ter chamado esse velho louco para ajudar. Ele suspirou e recuperou um pouco da calma e explicou novamente ao Rei Gelado o que eles iriam fazer.

"Deixa eu ver se eu entendi direito..." Rei gelado disse enquanto segurava Gunter para ele não quebrar alguma coisa da casa dos seus BFF's "Você quer que eu cometa um 'crime' de mentira para o Finn vir me bater e largar o OOOface?"

"É! Por aí...".

"Não sei... Não estou a fim de apanhar hoje. Sabe? Não quero ficar igual a você..." Rei Gelado disse apontando para os machucados enfaixados de Jake. "Tá quebradinho. Heim? O que aconteceu?"

"Isso não vem ao caso agora." O cão cruzou os braços. "Você vai ajudar ou não?"

"Me deixa pensar..." Ele disse fazendo carinho na cabeça de Gunter. "O que eu ganharia com isso? Além de machucados é claro."

Jake percebeu que o Rei estava sendo um pouco difícil, então ele pensou em um plano.

"Você está cobrando para ajudar um amigo?" O cão falou parecendo que ia chorar.

"Não, não. Não foi isso que eu quis dizer." Ele agitou as mãos na frente do corpo em forma de defesa. Jake percebeu que seu plano estava dando certo.

"Eu pensei que nós éramos amigos Rei Gelado, e que eu podia contar com você pra qualquer coisa" Ele disse com as mãos nos olhos como se quisesse segurar as lágrimas.

"Jake, não fica assim, é claro que somos amigos. E é por isso que eu resolvi que vou te ajudar em qualquer coisa que você queira." Rei Gelado disse se aproximando de Jake e colocando um dos braços nos ombros do cão.

"Promete?" Jake continuou com sua atuação.

"Prometo!"

"Então tá velho!" Jake saiu bruscamente do seu 'modo ator'. "O Finn está lá embaixo. Vamos ver o que podemos fazer com aquele rapazinho".

"Espera por mim!" O Rei gritou quando percebeu que o cachorro já estava descendo as escadas. "Vamos Gunter. Temos uma missão á cumprir!"

"Viu? Ele está assim á dias!" Jake jogou os braços pro ar, revoltado. "Aposto que ele nem percebeu que nós estamos aqui" Ele disse apontando para o garoto deitado no sofá.

"Então, o que você quer que eu faça, exatamente?"

"Entra pela janela, joga um vento na cara dele, fala que vai fazer alguma coisa errada para que ele possa te impedir, qualquer coisa serve."

"Você acha que isso vai dar certo? Eu não sei se eu tenho dom para ser o vilão da história. Eu sempre achei que eu tinha mais jeito para ser o galã." O Rei disse fazendo uma pose.

"Você sabe... hum... os melhores atores conseguem fazer qualquer papel."

"Então tá! Se você acha...".

"Agora vai lá fora e entra de novo por essa janela." Jake disse empurrando o Rei Gelado para que ele saia.

"Me deseja sorte parceiro!" Ele saiu logo depois, e Gunter o seguiu.

"Tomara que de certo...".

Pouco tempo depois todo o cômodo começou a baixar de temperatura rapidamente, e Rei Gelado entrou pela janela, dando uma risada maléfica e fazendo com que flocos de neve caiam pela sala inteira. Jake se encolheu e escondeu atrás de um bule que estava em cima da pia para poder assistir a cena de camarote.

"Finn! Hoje eu vou raptar uma princesa e congelar todo o reino dela, e você não vai me impedir. Porque eu sou mau!" Ele lançou alguns raios de gelo que congelaram alguns objetos pela sala.

"Hum?... Ah, Oi Simon! Tudo beleza?"

"Como assim 'tudo beleza'? Você não quer vir me impedir?" O Rei disse colocando as mãos na cintura meio revoltado.

"Não... Não to a fim de cuidar da sua vida. Faz o que você quiser!" O garoto disse com desdém.

"Ah é assim é?! Então se prepare para enfrentar a fúria do gelo e da neve!" As mãos do Rei brilharam em um tom de azul e ele começou a flutuar no ar em uma posse de ataque.

"Não é que o cara é bom?" Jake disse do seu esconderijo.

Mas de repende, Finn começou a gargalhar, e nenhuma das outras duas pessoas que estavam na sala entenderam o que estava acontecendo.

"Do que você está rindo? Tem alguma coisa na minha cara?"

"Não, não. Vem cá ver." Finn fez um gesto para o Rei se aproximar.

O Rei andou até o sofá onde o rapaz estava sentado e dirigiu sua atenção para o tablet de Finn.

"O quê?! Não Rei Gelado, não!" Jake sussurro-gritou do seu esconderijo, mas o Rei não escutou.

Rei Gelado viu o que Finn estava assistindo e começou a rir junto com ele, era um vídeo de um gato dançando em cima de uma mesa, era totalmente adorável e hilário ao mesmo tempo, principalmente no final do vídeo, quando o gato caia da mesa.

Gunter também se juntou aos dois e subiu no sofá para assistir também.

"Cara, eu adoro esse vídeo. Você já viu aquele que tem um Goblin fugindo de um urso?" O Rei perguntou ao herói.

"Já! Você viu aquele do diabinho que canta e o amigo dele bate na cara dele porque ele canta mal?"

Os dois começaram uma conversa sobre vídeos e fotos da internet, e nesse momento, Jake percebeu que seu plano tinha ido por água abaixo.

"Tá tudo muito bem, tudo muito bom, mais eu acho que já está na hora de você ir. não é Rei Gelado?"

"Ah Jake... Eu quero ficar mais um pouco..." O Rei falou com um tom de voz que parecia chateado.

"É Jake. Deixe ele ficar!" Finn pediu ao seu irmão.

"Como é que é?! Você quer que ele fique aqui?!" Jake se irritou.

"Qual o problema?"

"Qual o problema?! Qual?!" O cão perdeu a paciência de vez. "Ele é o Rei Gelado, Finn!"

"Ainda não consigo ver o problema disso!"

"O problema é que..." Ele parou para procurar as palavras certas "O problema é que você..." Apontou para o Rei Gelado "...tem que ir embora agora!"

Jake esticou seus longos braços amarelos e enrolou em volta do Rei e de Gunter, se ele não conseguia fazê-los sair, ele iria expulsá-los de sua casa.

"Não! Eu não quero ir. Eu quero ficar com meu melhor amigo!" As mãos do Rei Gelado brilharam, e ele lançou um raio à Jake, que fez com que metade dos seus braços e a parte inferior do seu corpo congelasse e o frio fez com que o cão libertasse os o Rei e o pinguim.

"Mandou bem parceiro. Toca aqui!" Finn levantou a palma da mão e Rei Gelado o cumprimentou.

"Finn, não fica enchendo a bola dele irmão. E pede para ele me descongelar!" Jake disse, mas ninguém prestou atenção, eles já estavam novamente com toda atanção voltada para o OOOface.

"Então tá né..." Jake tentou pensar em uma maneira de se descongelar para dar um soco na cara desse velho por ter o congelado. Então ele teve uma ideia, como o seu corpo estava congelado do pescoço para baixo, ele esticou sua cabeça e foi até o quarto, pegou o seu telefone, e voltou a sua forma original rápido, pois o frio já estava o deixando fraco.

O cão conseguiu, com a última força que o restava, colocar os fones de ouvido e ligar para o número da única pessoa que se dava bem com o Rei Gelado.


	3. Última ajuda

Jake desligou o telefone depois de ter praticamente implorado para Marceline ir até a casa da árvore por causa do Rei Gelado. Ela falou que chegaria ao lugar em uns dez minutos, então o cachorro mágico esperou congelado no mesmo lugar.

Enquanto ele aguardava, o cão só observava as duas pessoas (três se você contar o Gunter) na sua frente, tirando fotos em poses totalmente estranhas.

"O que você acha dessa?" Finn mostrou uma das fotos para o Rei Gelado.

"Não! Apaga essa coisa. Eu estou com a maior cara de gordo!" O Rei reclamou.

"E essa?"

"Essa está melhor, destacando meus olhos, estou bonitão." O Rei disse fazendo uma pose igual a da foto.

"Então tá. Eu vou postar essa."

Jake só observava a cena. O ele tinha feito de errado pra seu irmãozinho ficar assim? Mas a chateação não demorou muito, porque nessa hora Marceline chegou e as esperanças do cão voltaram a crescer.

"Oi, oi povo." A vampira disse enquanto entrava pela janela que ficava atrás de Jake. Ela colocou seu grande chapéu em cima da mesa, e quando viu o Rei Gelado no maior papo amigável com Finn, e o cão congelado, ela só falou uma coisa. "Então tá né...".

"Marcy! Que bom que você chegou! Me tira desse gelo, e faz o Rei Gelado ir embora." Jake implorou, tentando se remexer, para mostrar que estava totalmente preso.

"Hum... Tá bom. Mas só porque você prometeu pegar alguns morangos da montanha pra mim."

"Eu pego hoje mesmo se você também tentar convencer o Finn a largar aquele tablet maldito." Ele pediu.

"Você não acha que está querendo demais?" A vampira perguntou.

"Por favor?" Jake esbugalhou os olhos, implorando.

"Ugh. Tá bom. Eu não tenho mais nada pra fazer mesmo." Com isso, Marceline foi até o sofá onde Finn e Rei Gelado estavam rindo de alguma coisa.

"E aí gente?" Ela cumprimentou os dois.

"Marceline! Que bom que você está aqui! Vem tirar uma fotinha com agente" Rei Gelado disse alegre.

"O que você está fazendo aqui Simon?"

"Jake me ligou perguntando se eu podia dar uma passadinha aqui e eu vim. Eu não consigo rejeitar o que meus amigões pedem. Por quê?"

"Por que... humm... é que eu passei na sua casa para... fazer uma música nova e você não estava lá." Ela inventou.

"Mas porque você não ligou pra mim me avisando antes?"

"Eu liguei. É isso... e você falou que eu poderia ir."

"Ligou? Eu não me lembro... Sabe como é né? Eu vivo me esquecendo das coisas..." O Rei deu uma risadinha.

"É, eu sei como é..." Ela disse em um tom triste. "Mas e aí? Você ainda está a fim de tocar?" Ela falou mais alegre.

"Mas é claro! Quando eu não estou?" O Rei se animou, fingindo que tocava sua bateria.

"Então primeiro descongela o Jake." Ela apontou para o cão e cruzou os braços. "Se não eu não vou."

"Tá bom. ZAP!" O gelo que estava mantendo Jake preso derreteu rapidamente. "Desculpa aí amigão."

"Finalmente. Livre!" O cachorro jogou os braços para cima e se esticou comprovando que estava melhor.

"Podemos ir tocar agora?" O Rei perguntou animado para Marceline.

"Hum... Claro, mas vai na frente que eu tenho um coisa para conversar com os meninos tá bom?" Ela disse carinhosamente para ele.

"Tá bom. Eu vou estar te esperando! Vamos Gunter!" Com isso, o Rei e o pinguim voaram pela janela, deixando um rastro de ventos frios para trás.

Marceline se virou para Jake "Meus morangos. Agora.".

"Não tem como você esperar um pouquinho? Meus músculos ainda estão doendo por causa de todo aquele gelo." O cão disse enquanto esticava as pernas e braços para fazer o sangue correr.

"Não, não tem" Ela se transformou em um monstro para intimidar Jake. "Vai agora!"

Jake se cobriu com os braços "Ah! Tá bom! Mas para de fazer essa cara!".

A vampira riu do medo do cachorro e voltou ao normal.

"Eu estou indo. E faz o Finn voltar ao normal." Ele se esticou e saiu pels mesma janela em que Rei Gelado se foi.

Marceline suspirou e se voltou para o menino sentado no sofá, que até o momento não tinha dito uma palavra sequer.

"E aí Finn?" Ela se sentou no sofá ao lado do garoto e tentou chamar a atenção dele.

"Humm?" Foi o que ela conseguiu como resposta, porque ele não estava prestando atenção.

"O que você tá fazendo aí palhaço?" Ela tentou olhar a tela do tablet.

"Nada e... WOW!" O garoto gritou.

"O quê?"

"Briga no OOOface!" Finn gritou novamente, com um leve tom afeminado no seu grito.

"Como é que é?"

"E a Princesa Caroço e aquela amiga dela Melissa." Ele riu enquanto lia os comentários de uma foto da princesa, que acabou virando uma discussão. "_Sua_ _recalcada! Você só tem inveja dos meus caroços_" Ele leu. "_Porque eu teria inveja desse monte de pelanca?"_ Ele continuou a se divertir com os comentários. "Essa eu não deixava."

Marceline percebeu a gravidade da situação com aquela cena. Recalcada? Pelanca? Desde quando Finn era desse tipo de coisa?

"Eita, a coisa tá ficando um pouco pesada aqui. Elas estão se xingando. Opa! Essa foi forte!" O menino riu. "Vai responde logo." Finn disse animado como ele estivesse vendo uma luta épica de gigantes.

A vampira tentou pensar em um jeito de fazer Finn se desligar do tablet. Até que ela teve uma ideia. Primeiro, ela percebeu que a bateria do aparelho estava quase acabando, depois ela olhou toda a sala em busca do carregador e o encontrou em cima da mesa de jantar. Ela pegou o objeto, colocou no bolso da jaqueta_ jeans_ que estava vestindo e voltou a se sentar no sofá, imaginando como que aquele cachorro não tinha pensado nisso antes.

Nesse momento o tablet emitiu um som que significava que tinha apenas 10% de bateria, teria quer ser colocado para carregar, antes que desligasse.

Finn levantou os olhos azuis do tablet e perguntou a Marceline se ela tinha visto o carregador em algum lugar.

"Tipo esse aqui?" Ela tirou o objeto de desejo do menino do bolso da jaqueta.

"É esse mesmo" O menino tentou pegar, mas a garota desviou o carregador das mãos de Finn.

"Ei me dá isso daí!" Ele disse nervoso.

"Deixa eu pensar no seu caso... " Marceline jogava o carregador de uma mão a outra "...Não!" Ela riu.

"Por que não?"

"Porque você está viciado nessa coisa Finn! Você tem que parar." Ela disse irritada.

"Desde quando você cuida da minha vida?" Ele tentou pegar o carregador novamente.

"Desde quando você fala com as pessoas desse jeito?" Ela desviou.

"Desde quando você se importa?" Dessa vez Finn se irritou e foi com tudo em direção da sua amiga e fez com que os dois caíssem no sofá.

Alguns segundos depois, os dois amigos perceberam a posições em que estavam. Finn estava em cima de Marceline, suas caras apenas centímetros de distância, nenhum dos dois conseguiu esconder o vermelho que estava surgindo em suas bochechas.

Antes que sua cara pegasse fogo, Finn conseguiu tirar o carregador das mãos da vampira, conectou o objeto na tomada mais próxima e no tablet e ficou totalmente em silêncio e não voltou a olhar para sua amiga.

Marceline percebeu a vergonha do garoto e decidiu usar isso a favor dela.

"Ei Finn!" Ela disse sorrindo.

"Hum?" Foi o que ele respondeu, mas não porque não estava prestando atenção, mas sim porque ele ainda estava totalmente vermelho.

"Olha pra cá."

O garoto só balançou a cabeça indicando que não.

Marceline sorriu da atitude tímida do garoto. "Olha pra mim Finn." Ela disse entre risadinhas.

O garoto cedeu e olhou para sua amiga, com as bochechas ainda coradas.

"Finn, você está todo vermelho" Ela riu e se aproximou do rapaz. "Está me deixando com fome..." A vampira passou o dedo em uma das bochechas de Finn, que estava mais vermelho do que um tomate maduro a esse ponto. "E eu não comi nada hoje de manhã..." Ela aproximou a boca da cara do garoto.

"Marcy... O que você tá fazendo?" Ele perguntou com nervosismo.

Para falar a verdade, Marceline não sabia. Ela estava se deixando levar pelo momento, que até esqueceu o que tinha vindo fazer na casa da árvore em primeiro lugar e que Jake poderia chegar a qualquer segundo. Mas ela não ligava, a partir do momento que os olhares dos amigos se cruzaram, ela se esqueceu do mundo em sua volta e começou a sentir algo que não sentia há muito tempo.

Enquanto isso, Finn estava totalmente paralisado pelo olhar da garota a sua frente. O menino estava corado ao máximo, totatalmente perdido nos profundos olhos vermelhos da vampira.

"Se...Seus olhos são... muito bonitos Marcy." Ele gaguejou, nervoso.

"Os seus também são..." Ela disse enquanto acariciava a bochecha vermelha do rapaz.

Então depois dos rápidos elogios, ela não se conteve e se aproximou o máximo do humano e deu um leve beijo em seus lábios.

Durou uns 5 segundos apenas, mas nesse meio tempo, ela passou a mão pelo braço do rapaz até chegar as suas mãos e sentiu que o tablet ainda estava lá. Então ela pegou o objeto levemente.

Finn nem percebeu que o aparelho tinha saído de sua mão, porque ele estava totalmente chocado. Sua melhor amiga o estava beijando. Beijando!

Marceline se separou do menino e o encarou. "Que cara é essa Finn? Você não gostou?" Ela fingiu estar chateada.

"Na...não, que dizer...hum... eu acho que... Aham..." Ele afirmou em um tom de voz que ela quase não pode ouvir. E nesse momento, Finn percebeu que o tablet já não estava mais com ele, mas antes que ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa, sua 'amiga' se aproximou dele novamente.

"Então... você quer fazer isso de novo?" Ela perguntou em um tom de voz meio tímido, o que era estranho para uma garota como ela.

"Hum... Q-quero..." Marceline voltou a se aproximar do herói, mas antes que ela pudesse fazer alguma coisa... "Mas primeiro..." Finn puxou o tablet da mão de Marceline. "...Deixa eu tirar um selfie!" O garoto gritou rindo.

* * *

"Finn! Cheguei!" Jake bateu a porta da casa e andou até as escadas, segurando uma cesta de palha cheia de morangos de montanha grande e suculentos. "A Marcy ainda está aqui? Eu tenho uma coisa para entregar a ela." Ele falou em um tom de voz alto, para que o humano pudesse escutar do segundo andar, enquanto subia os degraus.

O cão chegou à sala onde o menino se encontrava e o encontrou deitado no sofá. Por um segundo, Jake pensou que Marceline não tinha conseguido fazer Finn largar o tablet, mas logo ele percebeu outros detalhes.

Finn estava deitado no sofá sim. Mas com uma pequena bolsa de gelo sobre uma das bochechas. E seu precioso tablet estava jogado no chão, com a tela _touchscreen_ toda rachada.

"Wow Finn. O que aconteceu aqui?" O cachorro mágico perguntou rindo ao seu irmão, enquanto colocava a cesta de morangos em cima da mesa.

"Ela me deu um tapa..." O rapaz respondeu bem baixo.

"Como é que é?" Jake perguntou colocando a mão na orelha indicando que ele queria escutar e não estava conseguindo, enquanto se aproximava do menino.

"Eu disse 'Ela me deu um tapa'!" Finn retirou a bolsa de gelo da sua bochecha para mostrar ao seu irmão canino a marca vermelha de uma mão, causada por Marceline e sua superforça de vampiro. "Ela me deu um tapa tão forte, que fez com que eu derrubasse o tablet no chão e ele acabou quebrando." O garoto gritou totalmente nervoso.

Jake soltou uma gargalhada contagiosa, como se ele estivesse rindo da sua própria piada novamente. "Viu como é bom se machucar?" O cão limpou uma lágrima do canto de olho.

"Para de rir Jake! Isso não é engraçado." O garoto cruzou os braços.

Jake pegou o tablet no chão e viu que o aparelho ainda estava funcionando.

"Dá um sorrisinho Finn. Eu quero tirar uma foto dessa sua cara vermelha de tapa!" O cão apontou a câmera do tablet para o seu irmão.

"Não! Foto não!" Finn gritou.

"Já era! Já tirei." Jake voltou a gargalhar por causa da foto. "Mas me conta irmão... O que você fez para deixar Marceline tão brava a ponto de ela te dar um tapa desses?" O cachorro perguntou ao humano desconfiado.

A parte da cara de Finn que não estava vermelha ficou dessa cor instantaneamente. "Ah... A bateria do tablet estava acabando, e ela tinha pegado o carregador e não queria me devolver, então eu tentei pegar, aí depois de um 'incidente' eu peguei o carregador, mas depois... aconteceram algumas... coisas. Aí eu falei um negócio de brincadeira, ela ficou nervosa e me deu esse tapa." O garoto tentou explicar enquanto coçava a nuca desconfortavelmente.

"Hum... Essa história está muito mal contada. Pode me explicar de novo direitinho." Jake disse enquanto transformava parte do seu corpo em uma cadeira para escutar seu irmão e pegava um morango da cesta que ele havia trazido.

"Aaah Jake..." Finn reclamou.

"Mas antes..." Jake disse enquanto mastigava um pedaço da fruta vermelha e virava a tela do tablet rachado para seu irmão. "O que você acha que eu devo colocar na descrição da sua foto?"

* * *

**É isso aí! Último capítulo dessa história, que eu fiz porque queria uma fanfiction que a Marcy tivesse uma desculpa para visitar o Finn, sem que fosse porque ele estava triste por causa da Princesa de Fogo. Muito obrigado de coração a todos que leram e deixaram reviews. Adoro vocês!**

**E falando em review, Jimmy Rin que bom que você gostou da história! O nome em inglês é por causa de uma música chamada #SELFIE e porque a tradução que colocaram para essa palavra é autorretrato, e eu achei que não ficaria bom. O tablet que Finn tem realmente apareceu em um episódio chamado Reinado dos Gunters, ou alguma coisa assim, e tem vários ep's que dá para ver que existe sim internet. Tipo aquele que o Rei gelado contrata um batedor, e no mesmo episodio dos Gunters que eu já citei, o Rei procura na internet pela 'loja dos magos'. ****Mas de um jeito ou outro, eu adorei seus reviews.**

**Até a próxima!**


End file.
